Tabaco
by Asura Aoi
Summary: Muchas veces aprendemos a ser felices cuando hacemos algo en el pasado que puede traernos mucha felicidad en el futuro…una lección que Gaara aprenderá en tan solo una noche de tabaco. ::GaaIno:: ::Oneshot::


**X… … … … …Tabaco**

**Autor:** Asura Aoi n.n

**Summary:** Muchas veces aprendemos a ser felices cuando hacemos algo en el pasado que puede traernos mucha felicidad en el futuro…una lección que Gaara aprenderá en tan solo una noche de tabaco. ::GaaIno::Oneshot::

**Advertencias:** Ninguna…

Emm…bueno, aquí un GaaIno de mi parte, es un tanto estúpido xD, no me gusto mucho como me quedo (y eso que trabaje como tres días en él xD). Espero les guste, ciertamente a mi no me gusto como me quedo pero ustedes son los que deciden si quedo bien o esta de lo peor.

**Desclaimer:** Naruto no es mió, pero si quieren regalármelo te lo acepto sin poner peros :).

-

-

-

Y allí estaba él, de nueva cuenta emborrachándose como tonto.

- ¡Vamos Gaara, animo, disfruta de la vida! - le grito Kankuro borracho -

Su hermana le había convencido de acompañar a su hermano al bar esa noche. No le gustaban ese tipo de lugares, para nada, solo lo que traían eran problemas y escándalo. Lo mas seguro es que aquellos hombres que tenían a una mujer en sus piernas seguro eran casados y con hijos, era algo que se veía a simple vista. Se dirigió a la barra y pidió una copa de vino para refrescarse un poco.

¿Por qué ellos se esmeraban en arrebatarle lo que más le gustaba? Le gustaba trabajar como Kazekage de su aldea, no era molesto y además siempre estaba en paz. Tampoco le molestaba estar solo para siempre…

Se recostó en la barra admirando la belleza de la copa de vino, una mezcla entre el rojo y el púrpura algo que hacía que él se sintiera extravagante. Parecía hipnotizado con aquella copa, la miraba como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo…

- Disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien? - le pregunto una mujer que hace momentos había llegado -

Gaara levanto su mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos color cielo mirándole confusa. Desde ese ángulo ella se veía hermosa…de no ser porque no la conocía no le diría nada, pero aseguraba haberla visto antes.

- Si…estoy bien. - habló el pelirrojo frío -

La mujer le sonrió con amabilidad.

- ¿Qué tanto admiraba de esa copa? - pregunto ella tomando asiento en el banco de a su derecha -

- El vino. - remitió él devolviendo su mirada aguamarina hacía la copa -

- El vino es la sangre de la humanidad - habló ella encendiendo un cigarrillo nostálgicamente - ¿No es así?

La mujer le volteo a ver. Aquella expresión que tenía en sus ojos…había paz en esos ojos cielo, su rostro era de facciones suaves que le daban un aspecto inocente. Vestía con una falda púrpura a mitad de muslo y una blusa que hacía lucir sus atributos que dejaban mucho a la imaginación, era de cabello y rubio atado con una coleta larga. Su vista rodó hacía la copa de vino sonrojado.

- ¿Te ha dado la impresión de una prostituta? Vaya… - dijo ella irónica - no lo soy si eso te inquieta…

Gaara le miró sorprendido, no es que haya pensado eso si no que…bueno, ciertamente había dado en el blanco.

La chica le miro de nuevo llena de paz para luego leerle el pensamiento.

- A mi tampoco me gustan estos lugares, son bastante escandalosos - dijo ella riendo sarcástica -

- ¿Entonces porque estas aquí? - le pregunto el pelirrojo tomando la copa de vino en sus manos y jugar con ella -

- No tenía a donde ir. - dijo ella mientras le hacía una seña al mesero - Soy ninja y estaba de misión, ya la terminamos mis compañeros y yo y se nos ha dado un día libre aquí.

Gaara bebió mas vino mientras la chica ordenaba algo que parecía ser del mismo vino que el de él.

- Si eres ninja, supongo que sabes quien soy. - dijo Gaara arrogantemente -

- Si. Sabaku no Gaara, el Kazekage de Sunagakure ¿no?

Ella vaciló la arrogancia de Gaara sustituyéndola por una sonrisa llena de ternura…algo que Gaara no pudo evitar al sonrojarse de aquella manera. La chica dio un sorbo fino al vino que yacía en aquella bella copa de cristal.

- ¿Y tu eres…? - hablo Gaara avergonzado de su sonrojo notable -

- Una kunoichi de Konoha…Ino Yamanaka - respondió ella dando el último sorbo a su copa para después ordenar otra -

- Estaba seguro de ya haberte visto antes - una sonrisa curvó en los labios del pelirrojo -

Platicaron un rato más, sintiendo cómodo entre ambos, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida escuchados. Siguieron charlando un par de horas hasta que un grito proveniente de Kankuro les llamo la atención.

Gaara sintió vergüenza de si mismo al tener un hermano alcohólico. Ino rió un poco y después murmuro un "loco" para después terminarse su segunda copa de vino.

- ¿Quieres pasear un rato? - pregunto Gaara de la nada al observar la bola que se hacía alrededor de Kankuro -

- Bueno, es noche, pero esta bien.

Ino notó como Gaara parecía llevar un rumbo sin fijo.

- ¿Ese era tu hermano? - le pregunto Ino -

- Lamentablemente si. - respondió Gaara -

Gaara, a pesar del silencio, se sentía cómodo con la rubia…ciertamente se sentía acompañado y escuchado, eran sensaciones que no tenía desde que recordaba. Ino volvió a encender otro cigarrillo y empezar a fumarlo.

- ¿Fumas?

- Hace rato encendí un cigarrillo y lo fume frente a tus ojos… - respondió Ino soltando por último el humo -

Gaara observo impresionado como una mujer como ella podía tener calma a pesar de estar con alguien a quien se le considera asesino. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un árbol que curiosamente era grande y frondoso a pesar de estar un poco apartado de la sociedad.

Ino llegó y se sentó debajo del árbol disfrutando de su cigarrillo mientras que Gaara se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Me regalas uno? - pregunto Gaara observando el humo de aquel tabaco absorbido -

- ¿Un que? - se pregunto Ino -

- Cigarrillo. - habló Gaara seriamente mirándole fríamente debido a su grosera pregunta -

Ino le devolvió la mirada, pero no le miraba como él pensaba que le miraría…no le miraba con ningún sentimiento, le miraba variamente…hace unos cuantos minutos esa mirada estaba llena de paz.

El cigarrillo que llevaba en la mano la rubia se consumía poco a poco cayendo cenizas en su transcurso. Pero eso no parecía importarle a Ino en ese momento, solo miraba esos ojos aguamarina eso parecía importarle más que otra cosa en ese momento.

Parecía una guerra de miradas…aguamarina versus cielo…vaya extravagante.

- Toma.

Ino le enseño el cigarrillo en los ojos pero Gaara no quitaba su vista de sus ojos…parecía hipnotizado por esos ojos. Aquellos que parecían tener tristeza, dolor, alegría, extroversión…pero a la vez ningún sentimiento.

Gaara tomó el cigarrillo y lo encendió con el encendedor que siempre cargaba. Comenzó a fumarlo mientras miraba el cielo marino en ese momento.

- No sabía que fumabas…

- No lo hago siempre, solo cuando estoy solo.

- Tus hermanos no lo saben es lo mas seguro ¿o me equivoco?

- No, no lo saben.

Callaron un momento para fumar y descansar. Gaara pronto se hipnotizo con el cielo, ciertamente le gustaba observar el cielo de noche más cuando había luna llena como en esos momentos…luego miró de reojo a Ino quien solo parecía mirar en ningún punto fijo pero sus ojos mantenían un brillo extraño.

Pronto clavaron su mirada entre ellos…mirándose inquisitivamente…

Gaara volvía a ver esos ojos que hacía rato le jugaban una mala pasada en ese momento, le estaban distrayendo y en eso su cigarrillo se estaba consumiendo. Ino le miraba inquisitiva…nadie podía sostenerle la mirada tanto tiempo como él lo estaba haciendo, sus ojos ciertamente eran atractivos aunque muchos dijeran lo contrario. El pelirrojo dirigió su mirada hacía los rosados labios de la chica, sonrió para sí, ese día ella no llevaba maquillaje y le hacía ver un tanto sencilla y atractiva.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando, cerrando los ojos en el trayecto…hasta dar un leve roce de labios para después fundirlo en un tierno beso. Un delicado beso.

Los labios de ella eran dulces y tenían un tenue sabor entre la mezcla de uva y tabaco…simplemente eran deliciosos. El cigarrillo se consumió hasta quedar terminado pronto Gaara, al verse suelto de una mano, llevo su mano hacía la cintura de Ino para delinear con lentitud sus curvas. Pronto Ino trenzo sus brazos en el cuello del pelirrojo, jugando a su paso con pequeños cabellos carmesí.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando comenzaron a sentir mariposas en el estómago, cuando comenzaron a rozar sus labios con lentitud y pasión. Eran sensaciones que Gaara jamás había sentido, simplemente sabía que quería seguir jugando a lo que la gente llamaba "beso". Era como si sintieras miles de piquetitos en tu estómago.

Pronto el aire les falto y tuvieron que separarse. Ino volvió a encender otro cigarrillo y a fumarlo. El sentimiento de impresión invadió a Gaara, ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer de apariencia escandalosa fuera a quedarse calmada después de lo sucedido en ese momento?

- ¿Sorprendido? No me sorprende… - inquirió ella -

- Emm…

Si bueno, la imagen de Gaara sonrojado era digna de una fotografía pues en ese momento lo estaba, parecía un niño inocente de cinco años acabando de pasar por una vergüenza. El pelirrojo le miro extrañado, sin duda, el haber hecho que Gaara el Kazekage de Sunagakure tartamudeara era digno de alguna historia.

- ¿De que te ríes? - pregunto Gaara al oír tales cuales carcajadas de la rubia -

- Pareces un niño con esa cara… - rió nuevamente -

Gaara se molesto por el comentario de la chica mientras ella le miraba divertida.

- Me tengo que ir, ya es tarde, - hablo ella - mañana es seguro que nos veamos.

Ino se levanto tomando camino.

- Espera. - Gaara le tomo del brazo - Ven mañana a este mismo lugar y a esta misma hora.

Ino le sonrió tiernamente para después marcharse. Esa chica tenía algo que Gaara admiraba…pero no sabía que era.

-

**X… … … … …**

-

Era una hermosa mañana, monótona y al parecer no podía más que aburrida. Estaba en su despacho y Kankuro le hablaba de cosas en particular pero ni le prestaba atención, parecía mas interesado en la noche anterior que en cosa de la aldea.

- ¿Me estas escuchando? - le pregunto su hermano mayor al verlo que parecía ido -

- Nn. - respondió él mirando a algún punto fijo -

Kankuro sonrió para si.

- Hey Gaara, - le hablo divertido - ayer por la noche te vi platicando con una chica en particular pero después te perdí de vista, ¿Dónde habías estado?

Gaara se sonrojo, algo que no paso desapercibido para Kankuro. La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a su paso a una rubia de ojos verdes vestida con un kimono rojo con un estampado de dragón cubriendo la mayoría del kimono y un obi de color rosa.

- Gaara…los ninjas de Konoha vienen a verte. - habló Temari -

- Tsk…que problemático, seguro que la problemática de Ino viene con ellos. - si bien, ese era su cuñado Nara -

Gaara le fulmino con la mirada, que insultasen a su mas reciente conocida no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Dio la orden de entrar y efectivamente, allí había varios ninjas, unos desconocidos, otros con caras al menos conocidas y ella en el rincón. No estaba fumando, tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos…parecía una pequeña diosa con ese traje de chuunin muy pegado a su cuerpo…

- Kazekage-sama - pronunció uno de los ninjas -

- ¡Shika!

Ino camino de su lugar y abrazo a Shikamaru, Temari esbozo una sonrisa, Kankuro miró a Ino de arriba hacia abajo y Shikamaru solo pronunció un "problemático".

Ino platico un rato con el Nara mientras que Gaara no prestaba mucha atención a las palabras del líder…tan solo su mente divagaba en las bellas curvas de la rubia, en sus ojos…realmente sus pensamientos se basaban en la noche anterior…los labios de la rubia, en lo suaves que eran, en lo apasionados que llegaron alguna vez.

- Nos retiramos Kazekage-sama, fue un placer tener estancia en Suna.

- De acuerdo. - parecía que la atención del pelirrojo ya había llegado a su lugar -

Los demás le dieron la espalda, Ino se despidió del Nara y estaba a punto de salir cuando…

- Excepto la rubia. - hablo Gaara seriamente -

Todos los ninjas se quedaron estáticos. ¿Ino? Otra kunoichi mantuvo una pequeña plática en susurros con Ino.

- ¿Qué hiciste Ino?

Ino dudo un poco en contarle por lo de la noche anterior…seria mejor que se callara.

- Nada.

La rubia volteó y Gaara ordenó que le dejaran solo con la kunoichi, algo que extraño a todos menos a Kankuro…ciertamente esa chica tenía parecido a la chica con la que Gaara charlaba en la noche anterior.

Les dejaron solos, se miraron una vez como aquella noche atrayendo recuerdos de esta. El beso, el cigarrillo…su plática. Gaara le miraba a los ojos…esos que precisamente no le dejaban dormir. Ino miraba esos ojos aguamarina que invocaban el misterio y al parecer la seducción.

- ¿Pensabas irte después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior? - le habló Gaara en ese tono de misterio -

- Hai. - contesto ella sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos -

Le estaban infundiendo el miedo, la angustia y al parecer esa sensación que había sentido hace tiempo…esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago. Gaara se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella sigilosamente. Le miró de nueva cuenta a los ojos, era increíble como alguien como ella podía aguantar tanto tiempo mirando los fríos ojos del Kazekage.

Sin esperarse, se fueron acercando, cerraron sus ojos en el trayecto y pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

Se besaron, unieron sus labios en una muestra de amor. En un tierno y profundo beso. Ambos sintieron su sangre acumularse en sus mejillas.

Ino sintió como las manos del pelirrojo se posaron en su cintura para después recorrerla con delicadeza, ella enrosco sus brazos en el cuello de Gaara y comenzaron a acariciar sus labios con pasión, con ternura y con la misma delicadeza que la noche anterior.

El pelirrojo dejo su acción para dirigirse a la puerta y salir de la habitación sorpresivamente.

- Temari, da el anunció de que la chica no se va, se queda. - habló Gaara apresurado -

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Temari al no oír casi nada de lo que le dijo su hermano -

Pero cuando se dio cuenta su hermano ya no estaba.

Gaara entró de nueva cuenta al despacho y la encontró fumando de nueva cuenta.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta que tienes una caja de cigarrillos a la vista de todos? - le pregunto Ino una vez que soltó el humo del cigarrillo -

Gaara sonrió y luego se acerco para de nuevo aprisionar los labios de ella en un lujurioso beso. Si bien, ese día no sería tan monótono después de todo…lo que no sabría es que después de mucho tiempo su novia le daría la maravillosa felicidad de ser padre de una pequeña bebé.

-

**X… … … … …**

-

**L**o se, imaginarse a Gaara fumando es algo difícil…sobre todo si es al lado de Ino xD.

**M**uchas gracias por leer

**¡**Dejen Review!

**Asura Aoi n.n**


End file.
